Satu Detik, Boneka Panda, dan Penyihir
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Miku membenci Lenka―kekasih kakaknya―atas banyak alasan. Dan Mikuo, hanya butuh satu detik untuk mengubah Miku. Dengan boneka panda yang berbicara, kejahatan sang penyihir terbongkar. /Lenka-nee disihir penyihir. Jadi yang jahat itu penyihir di buku ya, sayang/


.

.

.

.

 _Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _This story is not perfect_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Halo Miku- _chan_ … Lenka- _nee_ bawakan boneka panda kesukaan mu, lhoo.. diterima ya?" Hatsune Miku, gadis delapan tahun berperawakan manis menatap datar perempuan di depannya. Perempuan berambut _honeyblonde_ panjang yang dikuncir kuda. Dengan senyum ramah menyodorkan bpneka panda besar yang tengah menguyah _negi_.. eh _negi_? Serius?

"Miku tidak minta." Dengan nada dingin, Miku segera beranjak dari hadapan perempuan itu. Perempuan yang masih mempertahankan senyum ramahnya. Dialah Lenka Kagamine. Kekasih—merangkap kakak iparnya—dari Mikuo Hatsune, kakak Miku.

Helaan nafas terdengar. Ini adalah penolakan ke sekian ratus dari calon adik iparnya itu. Lenka tahu, Ia tak pernah disukai oleh Miku. Lenka tahu, butuh seribu tahun untuk melelehkan gunung es di hati Miku. Tapi Mikuo selalu bilang, hanya butuh satu detik untuk mengubah Miku menjadi ceria dan ramah pada Lenka.

Dan Lenka percaya. Tentu saja. _Harus percaya._

"Lenka bertemu Miku tadi? Apa yang terjadi? Wajah Miku terlihat murung." Mikuo menghampiri kekasihnya yang terduduk lesu di atas sofa hijau. Memeluk boneka panda besar.

"Iya. Aku hanya ingin memberikan boneka ini pada Miku- _chan_. Dia suka panda dan _negi_ 'kan? Tapi sepertinya dia masih tidak menerimaku." Jawab Lenka gusar. Mikuo tersenyum tipis.

"Kemarikan bonekanya,"—Lenka mengernyit, namun memberikan boneka itu walau dengan alis berkedut.

"Hanya butuh waktu satu detik untuk Miku menerima boneka ini." Dengan itu, Mikuo berlalu menaiki tangga. Pergi menemui sang adik tercinta di kamarnya. Miku sedang merajuk. Mikuo tahu.

.

.

.

Cklek.

"Halo Miku. _Onii-chan_ punya boneka panda kesukaanmu. Besar lagi. Dan kau tahu? Dia sedang memakan _negi_. Hebat 'kan?" Suara Mikuo tertangkap telinga Miku. Dirinya yang sedang telungkup di atas ranjang, dengan kepala ditutup buku mewarnai.

" _Onii-chan!_ Berikan padaku!" Dengan secepat kilat, Miku melompat. Menerjang kakaknya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Miku tahu itu boneka pemberian Lenka. Tapi lain cerita kalau kakakknya yang memberikan. Karena Miku, tak pernah menolak pada sang kakak.

"Anak pintar. Kalau tidur, peluklah itu agar tidak takut lagi. Kalau kau sudah jadi anak pemberani, Mama dan Papa di sana akan selalu memberkatimu. Mengerti?" Mikuo mengelus rambut panjang Miku yang tergerai. Dengan senyum mengembang, Miku mengangguk antusias.

Jika dibandingkan dengan ekspresinya tadi bersama Lenka, Miku seakan memiliki dua wajah. Namun bukan berarti Miku licik.

Miku hanya terlalu rapuh. Hatinya terlalu gersang dan perlu disirami kasih sayang setiap hari. Dan kakaknyalah yang menyirami hatinya setiap saat.

Dimana hati Miku yang dulu subur ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga, tiba-tiba layu dimakan duka. Kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun lalu, merubah hati subur Miku. Setelah bunga di hati Miku layu, tanahnya menjadi gersang. Kasih sayang yang dia butuh, harus dibagi kepada orang lain.

Ya, Miku membenci Lenka atas banyak alasan. Namun alasan utama tentu—

―Miku takut dan tak rela, jika kasih sayang sang kakak terkasih menyirami bunga wangi di hati wanita cantik. Dan dia dilupakan. _Penyihir selalu begitu 'kan?_

Bodoh memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Miku pernah terkikik geli saat Lenka bilang itu tak akan terjadi. Tapi bukti selalu menyertai spekulasi—polosnya—.

Waktu itu Miku menunggu tiga jam di gerbang sekolah. Panas terik menyengatnya. Dehidrasi Ia rasakan hingga rasanya mau mati. Rasa lapar mengungkungnya untuk bergerak. Terkulai lemas di bangku ayunan di bawah pohon cemara.

Empat jam.

Dan sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Pintu terbuka, dan muncul seorang lelaki berusia sembilan belas tahun. Limabelas tahun di atasnya, dengan wajah pucat—

"Miku baik-baik saja? Tadi _Onii-chan_ dapat kabar kalau Lenka- _nee_ kecelakaan. Maaf ya sudah membuatmu menunggu." Miku ingin jadi adik durhaka untuk satu kali saja. Dengan mengatakan bahwa adik kecilnya sekarat empat jam menunggu, kakak jahat.

Tapi tenaga tak mengijinkan.

Itu setahun yang lalu.

"Miku- _chan_ , _Onii-chan_ boleh minta sesuatu?" Suara Mikuo memecah memori Miku.

"Beritahu _Niichan_ alasan Miku tak suka Lenka- _nee_ … ya?" Miku tersenyum kecut. Dia atas pangkuan menahan takut.

Intinya Miku ingin menangis.

"Haruskah _Niichan_ bersamanya?" Dan Mikuo kehabisan kata-kata. Raut adiknya berubah masam.

"Maksud Miku?"

" _Niichan_ tak boleh bersamanya. Titik!"

Satu hati di seberang pintu menangis. Usaha yang sudah ratusan mungkin ribuan kali gagal tak menggerakan hati Miku sedikitpun.

Lenka sudah gagal,ya?

Boleh Lenka minta janji yang Mikuo berikan? Tentang satu detik perubahan Miku di depannya? Boleh?

"Boleh, Lenka- _nee_ memohon dihadapan Miku- _chan_?" Tak tahan, pintu yang setengah terbuka itu Lenka masuki dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Mikuo tak tersentak, dia tahu Lenka berdiri di luar sedari tadi. Dan Miku mendongak tak percaya.

"Tidak! Siapa yang suruh lenka- _nee_ masuk ke kamar Miku?! Tidak boleh! Jauhi _Niichan!_ Pokoknya jauhi!" Miku berteriak nyaring. Menyakiti telinga dan hati.

"Kenapa begitu, Miku- _chan_? Lenka- _nee_ salah apa padamu?" Mikuo hanya diam. Duduk bersila di atas lantai. Memangku Miku yang bahkan menangis sendu, berteriak tak peduli hati. Duduk diam mendengar Lenka menangis sakit.

"Tidak salah! Yang salah itu sihirnya penyihir! Pokoknya….pokoknya…tidak boleh!" Menyembunyikan wajah di balik boneka panda, menangis terisak dibaliknya.

"Ap-"

Puk.

Lenka bungkam.

Miku diam.

Mikuo tersenyum.

"Sudah malam. Waktunya anak baik tidur. Tidur ya?" Miku mengusap matanya yang sembab. Memeluk kakaknya dengan erat, mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya diusap lembut oleh Mikuo.

Menyelimuti adik kecilnya dengan selimut bercorak panda, Mikuo mengecup pipi gembil Miku, mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Cklek.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu satu detik Lenka, Miku hanya belum siap. Percayalah padaku. Besok, semua akan berubah. Hanya sedetik. Kuharap kau tak lelah berharap. Ayo tidur." Mikuo mengusap pipi pualam Lenka. Hanya senyum yang menjawab janji Mikuo.

Lenka tahu, satu detik janji Mikuo, terpenuhi dalam satu detik.

* * *

" _Niichan_! Kemarin Kiyo- _sensei_ bilang ada piknik bersama di bukit Miyoboku. Harus bawa pendamping. _Niichan_ akan temani Miku 'kan?" Senyum ceria menghangatkan hati Mikuo. Mengusap lembut surai _teal_ adiknya, Mikuo mengiyakan permintaan kecil dari Miku.

"Waahhh…. Pasti seru. Akan _Neechan_ buatkan makanan enak!" Lenka berseru dengan semangat. Reaksi Miku berbeda dari yang kemarin. Bukan tatapan dingin, tapi pipi gembil yang dikembungkan dan wajah yang dipalingkan.

Kemarin malam, Lenka tak mendapati Mikuo di sampingnya. Kemarin malam, Miku memeluk Mikuo dengan tangis.

"Satu detik." Dan Lenka tahu, Mikuo selalu bersama satu detik janjinya.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm… Miku- _chan_ , sekarang _Neechan_ boleh tahu alasannya?" Di bawah pohon maple yang rimbun, di atas hamparan rumput yang hijau bermanik warna warni bunga, sebuah _keluarga_ memulai cengkrama.

Di lain pohon, keluarga berbahagia. Makan dengan canda tawa.

" _Unnn…._ " Miku bergumam tak jelas. Wajahnya bersembunyi di balik boneka panda kesayangannya. Yang baru didapatnya kemarin.

"Miku- _chan_ , anak baik yang manis kalau berbicara itu tidak bersembunyi, lho.." Mikuo menepuk kepala Miku.

Sedetik kemudian, wajah manis bocah delapan tahun itu mendongak.

"Miku.. Lenka- _nee_ seperti penyihir jahat di dongen seram." Jantung Lenka rasanya ingin pecah. Penyihir jahat di dongen seram? Apa karena wajahnya? Atau sikapnya? Yang mana?

Mikuo sendiri sibuk menahan tawa.

"Pe-penyihir, sayang?" Tanya Lenka ragu. Dijawab anggukan antusias.

"Lenka- _nee_ menyihir _Onii_ - _chan_! _Onii-chan_ jadi tidak sayang lagi dengan Miku…. Habis, Lenka- _nee_ selalu disayang _Onii-chan_. Miku, Miku takut _Onii -chan_ pergi. Kalau Mama dan Papa sudah jadi bintang, _Onii-chan_ hidup bahagia di istana dengan Lenka- _nee_ , Miku….Miku.. _hiks_ … dengan boneka panda sendiri. Jadi…Lenka- _nee_ tidak boleh menyihir _Oniichan_ lagi…tidak.. _hiks_..boleh." Isak tangis meluncur dari balik wajah panda.

Hati Lenka bergetar. Wajah Mikuo berubah datar— _sembunyi dari ucapan lucu bermakna sedih bocah kecil berusia delapan tahun, Mikuo tak tahu harus apa._ —menenangkan sang adik dengan pelukan hangat.

"Len..lenka- _nee_ tidak… bukan penyihir, sayang. Lenka- _nee_ tidak bisa menyihir siapapun. Mikuo- _nii_ tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Miku. Mikuo- _nii_ punya Miku seorang. Tapi Lenka- _nee_ boleh melengkapi 'kan?" Iris _cerulean_ nya sudah berair. Menatap wajah ketakutan Miku sudah cukup membuat air mata berdesakan ingin keluar.

Harusnya Lenka sadar, apa yang ditakutkan anak kecil berusia delapan kecil itu hal kecil, namun besar adanya. Ungkapannya terdengar polos, tapi sesuai kenyataan.

 _Pergi. Ditinggal. Sendiri_.

Pikiran polos Miku hanya mencerna tiga kata itu. Katanya Penyihir itu jahat. Menyihir siapa saja. Pengertiannya, kakaknya disihir oleh penyihir cantik agar mau meninggalkan Miku. Miku benar 'kan?

Tapi,

Miku percaya pada kakaknya. Sampai dia jadi bintang. Seperti Mama Papa di langit.

"Nah, Miku ingat yang _Niichan_ katakan semalam? Boneka panda ini adalah peri. Dia bisa mengubah penyihir jadi orang baik. Dan peri ini adalah peri milik Mama dan Papa. Katanya, Lenka- _nee_ bukan penyihir. Tapi Lenka- _nee_ yang disihir. Jadi yang jahat bukan Lenka- _nee_ ya, yang jahat itu penyihir di buku. Miku mengerti?" Mikuo memberikan kata-kata yang mudah dipahami. Menggunakan istilah penyihir, Miku mulai mengerti.

"Lenka- _nee_ minta maaf ya? Boleh jadi pelengkap?" Lenka menunjukan senyum manis, senyum keibuan miliknya.

"Pelengkap?" Miku bergumam kecil-kecil. Berbisik pada peri dipelukannya.

"Artinya, Miku, Mikuo, Lenka. Jadi keluarga." Sebuah bisikan menjadi balasan. Bonekanya berbicara. Menjawab gumaman Miku.

 _Boneka pandanya berbicara, dengan meminjam suara Mikuo_.

"Keluarga? Seperti Mama, Papa, Miku, dan _Onii-chan_?" Miku menatap dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Hindungnya memerah, sehabis menangis.

Lenka mengangguk, memeluk Miku dengan sayang.

Satu detik mengubah Lenka, mengubah Miku.

"Kalau bertemu penyihir, _Neechan, Niichan,_ dan Miku akan bersembunyi di kamar. Sedetik lagi, pasti pergi diusir _Niichan_. Miku... _hiks_...minta maaf ya?" Anak kecil berusia delapan tahun dengan pikiran polos dapat berubah dalam satu detik,

 _Hanya dengan Pangeran mengatakan Penyihir Jahat mengubah Putri Cantik jadi Penyihir._

 _Miku membenci Lenka atas banyak alasan. Dan banyak alasan itu terdiri dari kata penyihir jahat._

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Selesaiiii~~~ Hahaha apa sih yang saya tulis? Kok absurd banget? Gak papalah. Saya nulis ini sebagai selingan. Gagal ya? Gak apa. Oneshoot kemarin walau cuman dapet 1 review, yang penting dibaca. Saya udah seneng kok._

 _Jadi gimana dengan oneshoot gagal ini? Oh ya. Yang 'Broken' ada typo di inggrisnya. 'Is'nya kelupaan :"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oke, saya butuh saran kritik dan koreksi. Dan typo mohon dimaafkan.  
_

 _Jika berkenan, berikan review._

 _Terimakasih banyak._


End file.
